


After Everything and that Little Black Dress

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Red [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Red [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168388
Kudos: 12





	After Everything and that Little Black Dress

“What exactly are we doing?” Honestly you’re a little bit scared to ask. Someone seems to always be trying to kill you when you stop places. If people aren’t actively trying to kill you then a war usually breaks out thanks to Missy and you get caught up in it trying to get away. 

“I was thinking you and I could use a vacation.” She smiles. 

“Like a beach or something?” You ask. 

“Yes exactly like that.” 

“Is there a catch?” You realize possibly too late that you actually asked the question out loud. 

“I don’t need you. You know that don’t you? I could kill you and replace you in a matter of minutes.” She snarls. 

“Do it then. Stop threatening me and just fucking do it.” You scream and you’re inches from her face. You’re so close you could kiss her if one of you just slightly moved in. But instead you turn and walk away back to the library. 

You come out of hiding hours later to find a note for you taped to the library door. 

Poppet, 

Ask the front desk for your room key.

Kisses! 

-Missy 

You could pout and stay in the Tardis or you could go be nice and enjoy the vacation that was being offered to you. So you grabbed your things and walked out of the Tardis. 

You made your way to the front desk where a nice looking man gave you a smile. 

“Checking in?” He asked. 

“Yes it’s either under Y/N or Missy.” 

The man typed on his computer. “Yes here it is. Room 304.” He smiles as he hands you the room key. 

“Thank you.” You grab the key and find the elevator as you make your way up to the room. 

You open the door to a suite. There is a living room area, a small kitchenette, a bedroom and a bathroom. You make your way out onto the balcony and there is Missy sitting in the sun, big black sunglasses adorning her face. 

“So we are sharing a room?” 

“Yes Poppet if that’s alright with you.” She says. 

“I’m sleeping on the couch aren’t I?” Your hands are on your hips. 

“Yes.” She smiles.

You find yourself in the hotel’s bar later on that night. You see Missy there to talking to some blonde with startling green eyes. The blonde is wearing the tiniest little black dress you’ve ever seen. She is clearly flirting with Missy. Missy catches your eye and winks at you before she clearly flirts with the blonde. Well two can play at that game. You saw a pretty brunette at the bar the sad thing though is you wish her brown eyes were blue. You flirt with her for hours as you consume more and more alcohol. You finally make it back to your room. You never even noticed Missy and the blonde had disappeared. When you find that stupid little black dress on the bathroom floor you feel something break inside of you. 

You don’t know how much later Missy finds you laying on the floor of the bathroom crying. 

“Poppet?” She brushes the hair from out of your face. 

“You slept with her.” It comes out in a slur. 

“No. Why would I?” 

“You were flirting with her all night.” 

“She borrowed our bathroom. Some drunk asshole spilt wine on her dress. She took a robe and caught a ride out of here with the guy that spilt wine on her.” Missy rolled her eyes. “So what happened to that girl you were flirting with all night?” 

“She didn’t have blue eyes.” You reach your hand to brush your hand against her prominent cheekbones. “She wasn’t you.” You whisper. 

“Come on poppet let’s get you off to bed.” Missy helps you up. You think she is going to lead you to the couch but instead she helps you sit down on the bed. She removes your clothes leaving you in your underwear and then tucks you in. She kisses your forehead gently. “For the record that blonde girl wasn’t you either.” You think she whispers before sleep overtakes you. 

You wake to find yourself in Missy’s arms. You’re snuggled against her chest with your head buried in her neck. You gently pull back so you can see her face. She looks so peaceful which you find funny because peaceful is not a word you would ever use to describe Missy. You’re starting to fall for her. You’re just terrified that you’re going to get hurt. You much rather her kill you than break your heart. 

“Poppet your thoughts are very loud.” A very tired sounding time lady says. 

“I’m sorry.” You mumble biting your lip nervously. 

Missy opens her eyes those blues boring into you. You want to press your lips to hers but instead you press a kiss to her neck before turning away. She pulls you back to her chest and presses a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
